until_dawn_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Matt (Canon)
Matthew, referred to by his friends as Matt, is one of the eight main protagonists and a playable character in Until Dawn. He was voiced and motion captured by actor Jordan Fisher. Appearance Matt is a young African-American male. He has short, black hair, brown eyes, and is usually seen wearing gray track pants and a light cobalt-blue Letterman jacket over a grey turtleneck. During the Prologue, Matt wears a grey t-shirt, a grey hoodie, and a pair of jeans. Personality Matt is described in-game as motivated, ambitious, and athletic. He's fiercely loyal to Emily, though their relationship can be quite one sided at times. He's not the sharpest tool in the shed, but has a huge heart and knows when to stay out of the way of situations. He dreams of being a linebacker and is a massive sports fan, and dislikes Emily's shopping trips. Matt is also described as having low bravery, which is mainly translated to mean that he is a pushover, especially when it comes to Emily. However, if he stays alive long enough, it is easy to notice that bravery is no issue for Matt if a friend is in need. Dr. Alan Hill describes Matt being "such a good guy" in the group, if the player claimed to like him the least during one of the therapy sessions. Possible Deaths * If the player chooses to kill the enraged deer with the axe, Matt backs off onto a cliff. Depending on the player's choice, he can fall to his death. * If the player does not choose to use the flare gun against the Wendigo, or it is simply not in his possession, he will be forcefully impaled on a hook through his jaw. * (Alone) If the player chooses to hide instead of run, and moves during the "do not move" sequence the Wendigo will find him and smash his face in. * (With Jessica) if the player chooses to hide instead of run, and fails to catch Jessica from falling to the ground, the Wendigo will find both of them and smash Matt's face in and tear off Jessica's jaw. * If Matt fails to make a decision (do nothing, when presented with a choice), he will have his face smashed in. Killed Victims * Jessica (Caused Purposely, Determinant) Relationships Ashley Ashley can be seen annoyed and rolling her eyes after Matt pranks her. Despite this, the two are good friends and Ashley can try to reassure him after he sees Emily and Mike in an embrace. At the beginning of the game, Ashley and Sam are tied for Matt's second highest relationship. Emily It is known that Emily and Matt are in a romantic relationship. He is described as fiercely loyal to her, and tends to do what she says without complaint. However, when Matt spots Emily and Mike together, thinking Emily was cheating on him with Mike, he can react friendly or insultingly towards Emily. Despite this, Matt has the option to risk his own life to save Emily, or jump to his own safety during the radio tower collapse. At the start of the game, Emily and Jessica are tied as Matt's highest relationship. If Matt survives and Emily dies, and her body is recovered, he will break down in his interview with the Rangers in the epilogue. Jessica Jessica and Matt have a determinant relationship. If Matt sides with Emily in her argument with Jessica, their relationship will decline lower than it was. Jessica will show disrespect to Matt regardless if he sides with her or Emily in the fight. However, if Jessica and Matt survived until Chapter 10, Jessica appears to be slightly relieved to see Matt in the mines. Judging the fact that he is Jessica's second highest relationship, they seem to get along very well. Mike Mike and Matt have a tense relationship due to his former relationship with Emily, and Mike starts out very low in Matt's initial relationship stats. When Matt sees him upon returning to the lodge, he can either be welcoming or hostile towards Mike. Matt may have harsher feelings towards Mike than Mike has towards Matt, depending on player actions; Mike seems concerned about Matt's well-being later on in the game, when Emily returns to the lodge if she makes it out of the mines, as he immediately asks where he is no matter what their interactions earlier in the game. However, Matt can also be at least partially amicable towards Mike, as with the aforementioned welcoming attitude and backing down when Mike offers an explanation as to why Matt saw him with Emily. Sam Sam and Matt have actually never been seen together and they don't talk to each other throughout the game, but it is assumed that they are good friends as Sam is tied for Matt's second highest relationship. Trivia * Matt is tied with Chris for finding the second most totems out of all protagonists, with five. * He is one of the three characters - the others being Jessica and Josh - to not be fully aware of theWendigo, as he was absent when The Stranger made his warning in the lodge. * If Matt fell off the cliff, he'll be the only protagonist to have no knowledge of The Wendigos before dying. * He is one of the three characters to have more than one way of death. The others being Emily andAshley. * Matt is one of the three characters - the others being Jessica and Chris - to have determinant playable segments. ** Matt has the most with two. Once in Chapter 6 and once in Chapter 10. * Depending on whether or not Matt had the encounter with the Wendigo, Matt's state will be different (more bruises and cuts). ** If Jess is still alive, Matt will be able to warn her about "the monster" as opposed to warning her about The Psycho. * Matt, along with Jess, appears in the least amount of chapters out of the playable characters. * Matt's dream job is to be a linebacker. * Matt loves sports and hates Emily's shopping trips. * Matt is voted most likely to be in the NFL. * In ten years, Matt hopes to see himself giving his all for his team, no matter where he ends up. * Matt's highest traits are honest, charitable, romantic, and curious. * Matt's lowest traits are funny and brave. * Matt's highest relationship status is with Emily and Jessica. * Matt's lowest relationship status is with Mike, Josh, and Chris. * Matt's actor, Jordan Fisher, was originally credited in the end credits but was accidentally removed after the 1.02 patch. * Along with Ashley and Jessica, he is the youngest among all of the protagonists as he is 18 years old. Category:Males Category:Canon Category:Characters